Weet je het al? God heeft iets groots onder de mensen tot stand gebracht
Het oude tijdperk is voorbij en het nieuwe tijdperk is begonnen. God heeft jaar in jaar uit, dag in dag uit veel werk verricht. Hij deed Zijn intrede in de wereld en is daarna weer vertrokken. Deze cyclus heeft zich talloze generaties herhaald. Ook nu nog zet God als vanouds het werk voort dat gedaan moet worden, het werk dat Hij nog moet voltooien, en zelfs vandaag kan Hij nog geen rust nemen. Al sinds de schepping heeft God heel veel tot stand gebracht, maar wist jij dat het werk dat God vandaag verricht veel meer omvat dan ooit tevoren, en dat het op veel grotere schaal wordt verricht? Daarom zeg ik dat God iets groots onder de mensen tot stand heeft gebracht. Al het werk van God – zowel voor God als voor de mensheid – is uiterst belangrijk, want elk bestanddeel ervan houdt verband met de mens. Hoe kan Gods werk groots zijn, als het niet kan worden gezien of gevoeld, en als het zeker niet wordt gezien door de wereld? Wat voor iets mag groots worden genoemd? Ongetwijfeld zal niemand ontkennen dat al het werk van God groots mag worden genoemd, maar waarom zeg ik dat Gods werk van vandaag ook groots is? Als ik zeg dat God iets groots tot stand heeft gebracht, bevat dit ongetwijfeld veel mysteries die de mens nog doorgronden moet. Laten we het er nu eens over hebben. Jezus is in een kribbe geboren, in een tijd die Zijn bestaan niet kon verdragen. Toch kon de wereld Hem niets in de weg leggen en leefde Hij drieëndertig jaar onder Gods hoede onder de mensen. Tijdens deze vele levensjaren, ervoer Hij de onbarmhartigheid van de wereld en maakte Hij kennis met het leven van ellende op aarde. Hij nam de zware verantwoordelijkheid op Zich van de kruisdood, om alle mensen te verlossen. Zo verloste Hij alle zondaren die onder het domein van Satan hadden geleefd. Zijn uit de dood herrezen lichaam keerde ten slotte terug naar Zijn rustplaats. Nu is het nieuwe werk van God begonnen en begint er ook een nieuw tijdperk. God neemt alle verlosten op in Zijn huis om Zijn nieuwe reddingswerk te beginnen. Dit keer is het reddingswerk grondiger dan voorheen. Het zal niet worden gedaan door de Heilige Geest, die in het innerlijk van de mens werkzaam is om de mens de gelegenheid te geven op eigen kracht te veranderen. Ook zal het niet gebeuren doordat Jezus’ lichaam verschijnt onder de mensen. En het zal zeker niet worden verricht op een andere manier. Deze keer zal het werk worden volbracht en geleid door de vleesgeworden God Zelf. Dit wordt gedaan om de mens naar het nieuwe werk te leiden. Is dit niet groots? God doet dit werk niet via een deel van de mensheid en evenmin door middel van profetieën: Hij zal het Zelf verrichten. Wellicht zullen sommigen zeggen dat dit niet groots is en dat het de mens niet in vervoering kan brengen. Toch zeg ik jou dat het werk van God niet slechts hieruit bestaat, maar uit iets wat aanzienlijk groter is en veel meer omvat. Deze keer komt God niet in een spiritueel lichaam werken, maar in een heel gewoon lichaam. Dit lichaam van God is niet alleen Zijn tweede incarnatie, maar ook het lichaam waarin Hij terugkeert. Het is een heel gewoon vlees. Je zult aan Hem niets ontdekken dat anders is dan bij andere mensen. Wel kun je de waarheden van Hem ontvangen die je nog nooit eerder hebt gehoord. Dit onbetekenende vlees is de belichaming van alle woorden van de waarheid van God; datgene wat Gods werk gedurende de laatste dagen onderneemt. Het is de uitdrukking van heel Gods gezindheid zoals de mens deze mag leren kennen. Heb je niet vurig gewenst dat je God in de hemel mocht aanschouwen? Heb je niet vurig gewenst dat je God in de hemel mocht begrijpen? Heb je niet vurig gewenst om de bestemming van de mensheid te zien? Hij zal je al deze geheimen vertellen die niemand je ooit heeft kunnen vertellen, en Hij zal je zelfs alle waarheden vertellen die je nog niet hebt begrepen. Hij is je poort naar het koninkrijk en je gids naar het nieuwe tijdperk. Dit gewone vlees draagt talloze ondoorgrondelijke mysteries met zich mee. Misschien zullen Zijn daden voor jou ondoorgrondelijk zijn, maar het doel van al het werk dat Hij verricht, volstaat om je te laten inzien dat Hij niet een eenvoudig vlees is, zoals de mens denkt. Want Hij vertegenwoordigt Gods wil en de zorg waarmee God de mens gedurende de laatste dagen omringt. Hoewel je de woorden die Hij spreekt, die hemel en aarde lijken te laten schudden, niet kunt horen, en Zijn ogen, die vuur lijken te spuwen, niet kunt zien, en evenmin de discipline van Zijn ijzeren roede kunt voelen, kun je Gods woede in Zijn woorden horen en kun je weten dat God voor de mens barmhartig is. Dan zie je de rechtvaardige gezindheid en wijsheid van God, en word je je er bovendien van bewust dat God de hele mensheid koestert en verzorgt. Het werk dat God in de laatste dagen verricht, laat de mens zien dat de God in de hemel onder de mensen op aarde leeft. Zo wordt de mens in staat gesteld God te kennen, gehoorzamen, vereren en liefhebben. Dat is de reden dat Hij voor de tweede maal naar het vlees is wedergekeerd. Ofschoon de mens nu een God ziet die gelijk is aan de mens, een God met een neus en twee ogen, en een onopvallende God, zal God jullie uiteindelijk laten zien dat, zonder het bestaan van deze mens, hemel en aarde een enorme verandering zullen ondergaan. Zonder het bestaan van deze mens zal de hemel vervagen, heerst er op aarde chaos en valt de hele mensheid ten prooi aan honger en plagen. Hij zal jullie tonen dat God de mens, zonder de redding door de vleesgeworden God in de laatste dagen, al heel lang geleden in de hel had vernietigd. Zonder het bestaan van dit vlees zouden jullie voor eeuwig de grootste zondaars en lijken zijn. Jullie moeten weten dat zonder het bestaan van dit vlees de mensheid zou worden overvallen door een onvermijdelijke wereldramp en het moeilijk zou vinden om aan Gods strengere straf in de laatste dagen te ontkomen. Indien dit gewone vlees niet geboren was, zouden jullie allemaal in een staat verkeren die noch dood noch leven kende, ongeacht hoe jullie ernaar zouden zoeken. Zonder het bestaan van dit vlees zouden jullie nu noch de waarheid kunnen ontvangen noch voor Gods troon kunnen verschijnen. In plaats daarvan zouden jullie door God worden gestraft voor alle ernstige zonden die jullie hebben begaan. Weten jullie dat? Als God niet terug in het vlees was gekomen, zou niemand de kans hebben gehad op redding; en als God niet in dit vlees was gekomen, zou God al lang geleden een eind aan het oude tijdperk hebben gemaakt. Als zodanig, hoe kunnen jullie dan toch Gods tweede incarnatie afwijzen? Waarom zouden jullie Hem niet graag accepteren, als jullie van deze gewone mens zoveel voordeel krijgen? Het werk van God is datgene wat je niet kunt begrijpen. Als je niet kunt overzien of je beslissing juist is en niet weten of Gods werk zal slagen, waarom zou je dan niet je geluk beproeven en eens kijken of deze gewone mens zo’n geweldige hulp voor jou zal zijn, en of God geweldig werk heeft verricht … Echter, ik moet je wel vertellen dat de mensen in Noachs tijd zo mateloos aten en dronken en trouwden, dat God het niet meer kon aanzien en daarom een grote vloed over de aarde zond om de mensheid volledig te vernietigen, met uitzondering van Noachs familie van acht en allerlei soorten dieren en vogels. In de laatste dagen zal God echter alle mensen bewaren die Hem tot het einde toe trouw zijn gebleven. Aangezien beide periodes zozeer verdorven waren dat God het niet meer kon aanzien, en de mens in beide tijdperken zo verdorven was dat hij God als zijn Heer verloochende, vernietigde God heel de mensheid in de tijd van Noach. De mensen in beide tijdperken hebben God veel verdriet gedaan, maar toch is God tot nu toe geduldig gebleven met de mensen in de laatste dagen. Waarom? Hebben jullie hierover nooit nagedacht? Als jullie het werkelijk niet weten, laat mij het dan vertellen. De reden dat God zo welwillend kan zijn tegenover mensen van de laatste dagen is niet dat zij minder verdorven zijn dan in Noachs tijd of berouw aan de dag leggen tegenover God; laat staan dat God het niet zou kunnen verdragen om de mensen van de laatste dagen te vernietigen, waarin de technologie al zo geavanceerd is. Nee, de ware reden is dat God onder een groep mensen in de laatste dagen werk te doen heeft, en dat dit werk door de geïncarneerde God Zelf zal worden verricht. Daar komt bij dat God uit deze groep een deel zal kiezen als voorwerp van Zijn reddingswerk. Deze mensen zijn de vrucht van Zijn managementplan en mogen God vergezellen naar een volgend tijdperk. Hoe dan ook, de prijs die God heeft betaald, maakt daarom deel uit van de voorbereiding van het werk van Zijn incarnatie in de laatste dagen. Alles wat jullie nu hebben, komt door dit vlees. Omdat God in het vlees leeft, hebben jullie de kans om te leven. Al dit geluk is jullie verkregen door deze gewone mens. En dat niet alleen: uiteindelijk zal elke natie deze gewone mens vereren. Zij zullen deze onbetekenende mens dankbaar zijn en Hem gehoorzamen. Want Hij is het die de mensheid de waarheid, het leven en de weg naar redding heeft gebracht, het conflict tussen God en mens heeft verzacht en hen nader tot elkaar heeft gebracht en gedachten tussen God en de mens over heeft gebracht. Hij is ook degene die God zelfs nog grotere glorie heeft gebracht. Is zo’n gewoon mens niet jouw vertrouwen en bewondering waard? Is het niet passend zo’n gewoon vlees Christus te noemen? Kan zo’n gewoon mens niet de uitdrukking van God onder de mensen zijn? Is zo’n mens die ertoe bijdraagt dat de mens een catastrofe bespaard blijft niet waardig dat jullie Hem liefhebben en behouden? Wat zal straks jullie lot zijn, als jullie de waarheden afwijzen die door Zijn mond worden verkondigd, en ook een afkeer hebben van Zijn bestaan onder jullie? Al het werk van God wordt in de laatste dagen door deze gewone mens verricht. Niet alleen kan Hij je alles schenken; Hij kan bovendien alles over je beslissen. Kan deze man zo zijn als jullie denken: zo eenvoudig dat Hij niet vermeldenswaardig is? Is Zijn waarheid niet voldoende om jullie helemaal te overtuigen? Zijn jullie niet helemaal overtuigd door getuige te zijn van Zijn daden? Of lijkt jullie de weg waarover Hij je leidt het volgen niet waard? Waarom voelen jullie zo’n aversie tegen Hem dat je Hem verwerpt of Hem liever mijdt? Hij is het die de waarheid uitdrukt, Hij is het die jullie de waarheid voorziet; en Hij is het die jullie een pad geeft om te volgen. Is het misschien zo dat jullie in deze waarheden nog steeds geen sporen van Gods werk kunnen herkennen? Zonder Jezus’ werk had de mensheid niet van het kruis neer kunnen komen; maar zonder de incarnatie van dit moment zou de van het kruis neergekomen mens nooit door God geprezen kunnen worden of het nieuwe tijdperk kunnen binnengaan. Zonder de komst van deze gewone mens zouden jullie nooit in de gelegenheid zijn of in aanmerking komen om het ware gezicht van God te zien, want jullie hadden allemaal al lang geleden vernietigd moeten zijn. Dankzij de komst van de tweede incarnatie van God heeft God jullie vergiffenis geschonken en Zijn genade betoond. Hoe het ook zij, de woorden die ik jullie uiteindelijk zal nalaten, zijn nog steeds aldus: Deze gewone mens, die de vleesgeworden God is, is van levensbelang voor jullie! Dit is de grootse daad die God al onder de mensen heeft verricht. Uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’